All I Ask Of You
by justonedimple
Summary: Now – thanks to a sick, unfortunate hand of fate – I sat right beside him, squished to him – shoulder to shoulder. After four years of not speaking to each other, we were pressed against each other in the office of our mutual best friend's lawyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing – repeat that? – nothing.

**A/N: **YAY! A new story – co-written, by the way – by myself and Through . The . Camera (she's brilliant... and remove the spaces). Each chapter will be from a new author – next one's from Mary, so stay tuned… (:

We hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_From your head to your toes_  
_You're not much, goodness knows_  
_But you're so precious to me_  
_Cute as can be, baby of mine  
_  
- Baby Mine, Bette Midler.

_**All I Ask Of You, Chapter One:**_

Something burned inside of me when I looked at him. My heart pounded an unruly, irregular beat when he smiled – the subtle light illuminated the perfect white of his teeth.

He'd held my hand once during a class activity – it was required of him to do so – and I broke out in a sweat – a sweat so feverish I thought I might faint.

We'd been walking together on the hills surrounding our beautiful school, and our hands had brushed momentarily. I clenched my eyes shut and willed my lungs to begin their regular patterns of breathing once more.

I had listened in rapture as my mother described all the symptoms of falling in love. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I'd felt everything – the pounding heart, sweaty hands, flurried thoughts and incoherency. It was rare for Hermione Granger to be incoherent – he had been worried for a little while, and that had made me smile when I'd thought back on it.

Not because he was worried, but because it showed that, at one point, he had cared.

Now – thanks to a sick, unfortunate hand of fate – I sat right beside him, squished to him – shoulder to shoulder. After four years of not speaking to each other, we were pressed against each other in the office of our mutual best friend's lawyer.

The balding man spoke in grievous tones. "I'm sorry for both of your losses, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Woah –" I interrupted. "I'm not his_ wife_."

Harry shook his head as well. "Definitely not."

I glared. Mr Anderson glanced quickly back-and-forth between the two of us.

"I apologise, Mr Potter and Miss…?" The inflection afforded his intended question.

"Granger." We both replied at the same time. I seemed to be glaring an awful lot lately, but I did it again, anyway.

"Right. Miss Granger." Anderson nodded. "As I said, I am terribly sorry for your loss, both of you."

I sniffled a little bit and my eyes glistened. I cursed myself for my weakness being laid out before Harry – I hadn't cried over this in front of anyone but my own reflection.

I wiped my eyes with my finger and shook my head. "I'm sorry, please continue."

Mr Anderson made sure I was fine, and then nodded before he began again.

"I presume you both know exactly why you are here?"

At the blank look that I was positive flicked across both of our faces, Anderson sighed.

"You are aware you are both Alessia's godparents, yes?"

I gaped and blurted, "They named _him _as her godfather?" – Right as he, in turn, seethed, "They named _her _as my baby's godmother?"

"Your baby?" I shouted, standing up. "You hardly ever saw her, Harry Potter!"

"Excuse me, Alessia stayed with me every second weekend, so that Ron and Luna could have some time alone!"

I gaped. "… They – they never told me that."

His eyes burned with hatred. "Just… sit down, Granger."

_Granger. _The first time he'd said my name is four years, and he used Granger. Shocked, I felt around behind me for the arm of the chair and sunk into it. Placing a hand on my forehead, I calmed myself enough to mutter, "I'm sorry, Mr Anderson. I keep interrupting. I won't utter another word until you've finished."

"No, no, Miss Granger. You are entitled to your emotions." He smiled softly, kindly. "Now, in the joint will of Mr and Mrs Weasley, Alessia is mentioned twice."

Harry nodded, "Okay, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, the first mention is that she is to receive a generously large portion of their assets – monetary, and also property-wise, if you understand."

We both nodded in unison.

He breathed in deeply. "Good. Now, the second mention is in regards to who will raise Alessia."

Oh, for the love of God.

"It is listed here…" He flicked through a few pages of the document he held in his hands before turning the page around to us, and pointing to a clause three-quarters of the way down the page. "That the two named god-parents would receive custody of Alessia in the unfortunate event that both Mr and Mrs Weasley pass away, or one or both of them become completely unable to care for a child."

My jaw was scraping the shaggy, blue carpet and I had to recollect myself before talking, and even then I was stammering incoherently. "Surely they must've named others!" I gestured between Harry and myself. "We haven't spoken in over four years; surely they can't expect us to just… just care for a child together!"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, interrupting my rant. He pulled on my elbow and a fell backwards into the couch. I didn't even remember standing up.

"Miss Granger, we've talked to the entire Weasley family, and as far as they are all aware, no other godparents have been named."

"I – I just assumed she would go to Molly."

"She's too old to take care of a child."

Of course. Molly, now well into her fifties, was happily enjoying life without rioting children making messes in her house.

"What about Ginny?"

"Mrs Zabini has her hands full with her own child at the moment, Miss Granger."

"Ginny has a baby?"

Harry just nodded. I then realised just how much I'd missed by only keeping in touch with Luna after… everything.

My eyes welled with tears, and I whispered so softly they could barely hear me. "What are we gonna do, Harry?"

He spared me a glance, an unforgiving glance, before turning his gaze back onto Mr Anderson. "Where is Lessie now?"

He even had his own nickname for her. Despite my constant expressions of distaste for Harry Potter, I still loved him, and my heart pumped furiously in my heaving chest. Broken sobs tore from my throat.

Mr Anderson gazed upon me with pity. "Alessia is currently with Blaise and Ginevra Zabini. They are prepared to take care of her temporarily until final decisions are made."

More sobs erupted from my stomach and chest, and I began to hyperventilate. I don't know why, but I couldn't control myself – everything I'd ever done wrong and everyone I'd ever wronged in my life seemed to build up in my mind.

"Excuse me, Mr Anderson." I heard Harry say, before taking me firmly by the elbow and pulling me into the hallway outside the lawyer's office.

My shaky legs collapsed underneath me, and I crumpled unceremoniously to the floor. Pushing myself backwards until my spine hit the wall, I curled up into a tight ball and sobbed into my knees – mourning the time I'd lost with Ron and Luna, everything I'd missed out on through my altercation with the wizard before me and the beautiful little girl who'd just lost the most loving parents that the world had ever known.

A gentle, comforting hand on my knee made me jump ten feet in the air, and scramble quickly to my feet. Harry was still crouching beside where I'd sat before, a shocked expression marring his handsome face. I wanted to smooth away the small wrinkle that appeared between his furrowed brows.

"Hermione –" He started.

"– No, _Potter._" I spat hatefully, through my tears. "You don't call me that! You _do not _get tocall me that!"

"Hermione, come on –" He started again.

"– No! _No_." I started to cry again.

He pulled me against his chest in a tight, but oddly comforting, embrace. I thought briefly about how nice it would be if I could just melt into his arms and let him comfort all my sorrows away, but then I get flashbacks of _that day _and I can't take his arms around me.

They were burning me – burning me with their lies and all the things he'd said, burning me to the core. I struggled against him, but – like he always had been – he was too strong, and just held on.

His hand came up and cupped the back of my head, pushing my face into the crook of his neck. I gave in – ashamed as I was – and wrapped my arms around his neck. Crying violently, I just shook in his arms, one of his hands running up and down my back in a placating manner.

An eternity and a half later, my cries had quietened and he released me. I couldn't look him in the eye after that horrific display of weakness, so I just touched my hand to his chest and slid past him, entering Mr Anderson's office and apologising quietly.

"Not to worry, dear. Have you made a decision?" He directed the question at Harry, who'd just re-entered the room.

Harry nodded. "I'll take her. Hermione, you don't have to do anything – she can come with me."

I nodded. I wasn't ready to take care of a child. I was twenty –two. _Twenty-two_, for crying out loud.

He sighed, shook Mr Anderson's hand and grabbed the paperwork the other man was holding out to him. "I'll go pick her up now."

He left the room, not acknowledging me as he passed the lounge and walked through the doorframe, the door shutting with finality behind him.

I couldn't let him leave. I just couldn't. I quickly thanked Mr Anderson and raced out the door, trying not to fall over in my heels. I just could not get used to the darn things.

I reached the elevator just as he was stepping into it. "Harry…" I exhaled, my breath slowly re-entering my lungs.

"Hermione… I told you, I'll take care of Lessie." He said, defeat ever-present in his voice. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

He pressed a button, and the doors began to close. I jumped into the elevator, and the doors slid together behind me.

"I want to." I almost shouted, after a few seconds of terse silence. "I can't leave you to raise her alone, I can't. Goddamnit, I just fucking _can't_!"

Then he did something so unexpected, my mind blanked and whirled. He smiled and pulled me into his arms – somewhere I couldn't help but feel I belonged.

He held me until the elevator stopped, and when the doors re-opened, ushered me out of the tiny box with his hand on my lower back.

It was burning me, too, just like his arms before. The foyer area of the office building was walled with glass, and the light made me squint.

He quickly guided me outside before turning around to face me.

"Herm – Granger," he said, obviously respecting my wishes, "I have to warn you right now…"

I nodded, confused slightly.

"Ginny… was incredibly upset when you cut ties with – with all of us." He hung his head. "I don't know how well she's going to take the fact that you are going to be looking after Lessie with me…"

Shame coursed through me. "I understand. I just… won't say anything."

"That's probably not the right thing to do, Granger. Just – I don't know – act… upset."

I raised an eyebrow. I _was _upset; there was no need to be acting.

He amended his statement. "_More _upset."

I nodded and he grabbed my elbow, apparating us away. We landed in front of a quaint little cottage, with a picture-perfect garden and white picket fence surrounding the impeccable lawn. It looked like a home that could've featured in _Wizard's Abode. _It was beautiful.

A little, dark-skinned boy suddenly appeared, running swiftly around the corner. "Unca Harrrrrryyyyy! You're here!"

"Unca Harry?" I whispered.

Harry squeezed my elbow. "That's Leo, Ginny and Blaise's son."

My eyes glistened once more.

The little boy hurtled towards Harry, and jumped towards the raven-haired man at the very last minute, forcing him to crouch down to catch the little tyke.

"Hey there, Squirt, where's Mum?"

Leo giggled at the use of the nickname. "Mamma's inside with the baby. Who's she?" He asked bluntly, pointing a small finger right in my face.

"It's rude to point, Leo. This is Hermione; she's a friend of your mother and me." Harry explained.

"I'll go get Mamma for you." He raced away, running up the front porch steps and bolting through the door.

Harry walked up to the bottom of the steps and waited. I followed, head down and feet shuffling. I'd missed out on so much during the past four years.

Why hadn't Luna told me any of this? Did she not think I wanted to hear what my best friend's were up to? Where they'd taken their lives?

… Obviously not.

Before I had any more time to dwell on such questions, a flurry of red hair and white skin flew towards me, and collided with my body with a surprisingly forceful _oomph. _

Ginny released me after a good ten minutes, most of which I spent glaring at Harry – who was giving me amused looks that I could quite clearly see over Ginny's shoulder – and patting Ginny's heaving back.

Pulling back, she wiped her eyes quickly and smiled. "I missed you, Hermione."

That I did not expect.

I beamed back at her, and hugged her fiercely – something she returned equally as strong.

She let go of me for the second time, and called over her shoulder, "Blaise?"

A familiar dark-skinned man – with a striking resemblance to the boy hanging off his leg – came outside, a beautiful strawberry blond baby bouncing along on his hip, gnawing on her fist.

I felt around behind me with my hand, and found Harry's resting by his side. As Ginny went over to get Alessia off Blaise, I pulled him forward. The feel of his calloused hand in mine sent electric shivers sparking up and down my spine.

"Is – Is that her?"

I looked up at him and he nodded.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

I nodded.

Little Alessia reached her arms out towards him and he smiled at Ginny, who quickly handed her over.

"You two are taking her, aren't you?"

Harry looked at me, almost asking if my assent. I nodded.

* * *

**Review! Next chapter will be up hopefully by next week. Keep your fingers crossed everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: Woo! It's my turn (: Yes, this is Mary [.camera] speaking. So any mistakes and whatnot that you may encounter that you want to criticize, aim it at moi. And thanks, Tiah and Irene (shatteredtomorrow), for fixing it up here and there (Y) I don't know where I'll be without you guys **

**The title comes from **_**Stuck With Each Other**_** by Shontelle ft. Akon.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Do you honestly believe that I am even going to TRY to claim characters I could only **_**dream **_**of owning? C'mon. Get out of town.**

* * *

_**You Know That We're In This Together.**_

"Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting… you to say you'd help." Harry mumbled as he opened the door to his house. I was almost offended, until I remembered I really_ wasn't_ going to help take care of Alessia at one point. My own shame chastened me.

Standing at the threshold, I could see empty pizza boxes, half-empty bottles of Butterbeer and crisp packets scattered everywhere. I shifted Alessia into a more comfortable position on my hip (Harry had passed her over to me so he could fish the house key from his pocket) as Harry led us around, murmuring an introduction to each of the rooms.

"This is the kitchen… dining area… living room." He led us up some stairs, his hand running smoothly over the wooden banister.

_I wish he'd run his hands over me li – No. Bad Hermione. _

"Up here we've got my office, the bathroom, the guest room and the spare room," he drawled, pointing lazily at each of the doors we passed. As we travelled further down the narrow hallway, a large set of double doors appeared on our right. "That's the Master Bedroom."

He looked back at me, gaze smoldering with some unknown emotion. My throat went dry and I could only nod.

Slowly, we made our way back to the kitchen, where Harry settled down at the table and pulled out the adoption forms from a briefcase I only just noticed he was carrying. I removed last week's _Daily Prophet _from a vacant chair opposite him and absorbed the room.

When you looked past the scattered rubbish lying around, the place seemed _lonely._

There weren't many pictures of family or friends – just expensive-looking art hung here and there. I didn't know whether to feel remorseful or pleased.

Over Alessia's head, I stole a glance at the busy man across from me. It's been years since I last had a chance to even _look_ at the guy. My eyes travelled from his concentrated face to his chest. _I wonder if he has abs. _I pictured myself lifting his shirt off his body, but stopped myself before anything… sexual could enter my mind.

_No. There you go again. Bad Hermione. _

Sighing, I distracted myself with Alessia. This was it; I was going to be responsible for a baby with a man I hadn't even spoken to for the past 4 years. I never really knew what it was like to be a mother, to have that responsibility to care for a child – to choose what they wear, when they sleep, what they eat. It was always my wish every birthday to have a baby brother or sister; however, one was enough for two busy dentists.

I cradled the fragile package in my arms, soothing it to sleep as Harry filled out the rest of the paper work. Apart from the odd question or two about my details, not a single word was uttered between us.

There's only so long you could stare at a sleeping baby, so I looked at other methods of busying myself before my mind got carried away. I glimpsed briefly at Harry – who was still filling out the adoption papers – before placing my focus on the _Daily Prophet_ that I discarded. The two pictures of familiar faces prompted me to read the article.

**MUGGLE SHOOTING LEADS TO DEATH.**

_Three Muggle men have been charged over the death of our very own Ronald and Luna Weasley at 9:43PM last night at their home in St Ottery Catchpole._

_It has been reported that the weapons used in the attack are called "guns". _

_A fellow wizard neighbor, Dean Thomas, heard the gun shots and rushed outside to discover the bloodied bodies of the couple, who appeared to have been sitting by the window, which the bullets penetrated._

"_It was horrible. I knew them way back since our childhood days," says the shaken Mr. Thomas. "Today was their anniversary too…"_

_Aurors arrived at the scene after being alerted by Mr. Thomas to find that both their wands were left upstairs, deeming them unable to protect themselves from the Muggle attack. _

_Attempts to revive the couple were unsuccessful. _

_A baby was also found, unharmed and crying in an upstairs room, believed (and later confirmed) to be the daughter of the two victims. Alessia Weasley, 14 months, is currently living with Mr. and Mrs. Ginny and Blaise Zabini until permanent accommodations can be arranged. A dedication to the late couple can be found on Page-_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I gasped at the electric shock that it gave me. I quickly looked up and made contact with somber green eyes, deeper than the Black Lake. Another hand was used to gently wipe away the wet trails on my face, which were only replaced by another wave of hot tears.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," I choked as Harry carefully cradled Alessia and I in strong arms, unknowingly alleviating the pain in my chest.

After I settled down to just quiet whimpers, he pulled away from me, taking Alessia in his arms as he did.

"They left you something – Ron and Luna, I mean…" he murmured. "I'll show it to you after we put this little one to bed." He lightly touched Alessia on the nose.

Before surprise could appear on my face, he grabbed my hand with his free one and escorted me back upstairs.

He led me to the spare room, opening the door to reveal a complete nursery. A cot in the corner – with a gorgeous lady-bug cover set – sat opposite a small, multi-coloured chest of drawers that surprisingly blended well with the colour scheme. There was a small armoire to the left of that, and an assortment of commonplace nursery items around the room. I couldn't believe that he had this set-up – on such short notice, at that.

After placing Alessia in her crib in the spare room and giving her a kiss on her forehead, he led me to the double doors that would open up to the master bedroom. The audible reaction that was evoked up on the sight of the wooden doors made me blush.

As soon as Harry opened the door, I understood why there weren't my pictures of family or friends around the house – _every_ picture; every object with sentimental value was concentrated in this room. As Harry rummaged around, opening various drawers, I gazed around at the different moving photos that lined the walls, and was surprised to see a few that were stationary, as well. A single framed photo opposite the bed caught my attention, and I walked slowly over to it. My fingers whispered across the happy faces of three children, waving at the camera continuously.

I heard the shuffling stop, and felt Harry's presence behind. "This was –" I started.

"– after the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

I nodded, displaying the fact that I already knew where and when the picture had been taken – although, I didn't feel offended. After all this time, no-one really expected me to remember much. I continued to gaze at the three of us: Ron, with his wild red hair, Harry, slightly smoking after battling the Hungarian Horntail, and me.

_Me, _with my arms draped over both of their shoulders.

"Yeah - after you two apologized over that _stupid _argument." I smirked, turning to him. A beautiful chuckle emitted from his mouth as he ran his fingers through his hair guiltily.

_Fuck_ – that looked sexy as hell.

"… Yes, I vaguely remember you playing the neutral party – trying to knock some sense into the two of us."

"Like _that_ helped. Both of you refused to apologize without the other doing it first."

It wasn't long before the mental and emotional barriers that each of us had erected began tumbling down. Any prior awkwardness became non-existent as we excitedly recounted many memories from our time at Hogwarts. We didn't notice, however, that: One, we had sat down next to each other on the plush comforter adorning the king-size bed or two, that with each moment we summed up, our faces drew closer together.

It wasn't long before our faces were a mere inch away. Our laughter died away. His breathing became rugged as we stared into each other's eyes. I bit my lip. His eyes widened and darted back and forth from my bottom lip to my eyes, causing my mouth to slacken and my teeth to release my captured lip.

"… Don't – you'll hurt yourself." he whispered. Without breaking his stare, he lowered his hand and grabbed mine, pulling it to his chest. With the other, he pressed a small, folded piece of paper into my palm and stood up, moving away from the bed.

"Luna told me if the two of them should di – if anything were to happen to them, I was to give that to you."

I opened it up. Luna's whirly writing was scrawled across the page.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I know that life is really unexpected. One minute you could be enjoying it and the next, you're gone, which is why I'm writing you this letter – I didn't want to give it to our lawyer in case he wanted to read it. It's meant for your eyes only, and I trust Harry to give it to you without delay, and without reading it. _

_A few days ago, I had a vision – I believe it was my Seer genetics finally coming into play! – of our deaths. There is not much we can do to prevent death, unfortunately, and both Ron and I accept our fates. _

_For now, though, I place Alessia in yours and Harry's capable hands. There's only so much conflict that the both of you can go through and they say that it is conflict that molds and shapes a beautiful relationship. I'm positive that you two will be loving guardians to our baby girl._

_Love always,_

_Luna._

I looked up to see Harry sitting down on his bed, leaning down with his clasped hands pressed to his forehead.

"She knew, and she never told us." he stated dully.

"You read the letter?"

"No. She told me herself before… before it happened."

It was then I realized that his voice was shaking. I sat there, rooted to the spot, as he continued.

"I knew. I knew that they were going to die, and I did _nothing_ to try and prevent it. _Nothing!_" He shouted. "What kind of a fucking _best friend _am I?"

I jumped as he looked up. Pain and suffering was etched across his face. I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming urge to close the distance between us and smooth out the lines of anger, to soothe him and say everything will be alright. The man, the hero I knew that was bold and brave was no-where to be seen; instead, I only saw a broken boy who was so full of hatred it scared me.

Before I could debate whether or not it would be that beneficial an idea, a new sound entered the room. We listened attentively, until it both clicked in our heads that Harry's yell must have woken up the sleeping baby down the hall.

Quick as lightning, he sprung from his spot and dashed down the hall to pacify the disturbed child. I stayed where I was, trying to collect my thoughts together, before following at a slower pace.

Peering into the nursery, I saw Harry cradling Alessia in his arms, rocking her back and forth, cooing a lullaby into her ears.

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, and I'll sing you a lullaby," _he sang quietly, his eyes focused only on the small girl in his hold. _"Care you know not, therefore sleep, while I over you watch, do keep. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry…"_

He paused minutely; his eyes fluttered close and his lips quivered. He looked every bit the boy I knew as a young girl, the boy that I fell in love with. I watched as he took a deep breath, and was so enchanted that I almost didn't hear the end of the song. "_And I will sing a lullaby."_

"That's beautiful." I said with a small, sad smile, which – once he had turned around to face me – returned.

"It was Luna's lullaby – she used to sing it to Lessie all the time. It's the only thing that works when she wakes up like this…" he murmured, as he placed Alessia back in her crib.

I walked over and settled myself next to Harry, and we both silently watched the child that brought us together.

"You don't have to, you know, if you don't want to…" he said after a while. I looked up at him, puzzled. "I mean, you don't have to care for Alessia if you don't want to. If it makes you feel awkward –"

_What was he trying to imply here? _

Anger bubbled up inside of me as I yanked him out of the room and outside in the hallway. He staggered away and gazed at me with utter shock. It took all of my strength to keep my voice low and steady.

"That sweet, little girl is all that is left of our two dear friends. I never got to say goodbye to them. Do you really think that I wouldn't want to take care of her?" I jabbed a finger at the closed door. "Taking care of Alessia is the least I could do for them – for _her._" My expression softened and I moved closer to the still man. "We're in this together, Harry. If it makes you feel awkward, then we can… come to some sort of agreement, I'm sure. I don't know… you take her one week, I take her the next?"

He leaned heavily against the wall. "No."

I opened my mouth but before I could protest, he lifted a finger and placed on my lip. "It's not healthy for someone so young to not grow up in a proper home," I glared at him and he quickly lowered his finger. "Sorry."

"Then what do you propose we do, Harry?" I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. I didn't know how the hell it was going to work between us. The only option I could think of was dual custody.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat and ran his fingers through his hair once more. "I know it's unorthodox, and normally people have been in a relationship for a long time before they do this, but… you could – you could always…"

My eyes widened as I realized what he was trying to say. He couldn't possibly be suggesting that I –

"… move in with me."

**The poem comes from lullabies(dot)adoption(dot)com**

**I'm also writing a Harry Potter new gen FanFiction at the same time: **_**Dream On, Dreamer**_**, with of course, Tiah and Irene as my wonderful co-writers. Check it sometime.**

**Criticize? Compliment? A mere thought?**


End file.
